Questions
by Aicutora
Summary: L is finding it hard to get inside Kira's head so what does he do. He asked another killer thats what! watch out the team's gonna meet Beyound what happens next? slightly serious/humor oneshot. no pairings. please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any characters in this one shot.**

L was starting to get frustrated. Not that anyone could tell. On the outside he was calm and the usual sugar addicted man that the investigative team knew and expected him to be but on the inside… he was getting very annoyed.

They had been on the kira case for a while now. But several weeks in things had kind of gone in a rut. That didn't mean he wasn't getting any new evidence. Heavens no. it was just that any new data was second hand and already public.

Meanwhile criminals where still dying at a steady rate with no sign of stopping in the foreseeable future. L had already gone over the scenario in his mind several times. Taking all his observations, evidence, and theories and piling them together, trying to see if they fit, then tearing them apart to try in individual pieces. Still nothing made sense to him. And he knew it wasn't because of just kira.

The problem was that he did not understand this killer's way of thinking. He had spent so many years being L the greatest detective in the world that he thought he knew justice. That he_ was_ justice. But this suspect, this kira. Was taking his beliefs and jumping up and down on them, laughing the whole time.

Now he found himself at a lost, was killing the criminals really justice, or was it murder. The crime rates all over the world had dropped now. People found themselves feeling safer but at the same time more afraid.

Questions piled in his head and he had no one to answer them because everyone he knew was either a cop or a complete moron. So who was he to ask?

The answer came to him so fast that he visibly startled out of his chair. Nearly dropping his tea, instead he placed it on the table beside him, ignoring the teams questioning looks and quickly pecked out orders on his laptop. Watari answered him immediately and he pulled the small computer mike closer as the elder gentleman's voice came through the speakers.

"Is there something I can do for you Ryuzaki?"

L had to mentally stamp down on his excitement so that he voice would remain calm and toneless. "Watari... how fast can you set up a video link with the Los Angeles main mental institution?" there was a pause on the other line, and L had a feeling that his friendly looking retainer knew where he was going with this. His reply only confirmed those suspensions.

"It would take me at least half an hour, are you wishing to speak with one of the inmates?"

Ryuzaki let his lips slightly pull up into a small barely noticeable smile." Yes… I would like to have a meeting with prisoner 1301-12," the silence stretched after he made his request and L felt a little guilty for bringing up a past case like this. One that hit quite closely to home with both Watari and L, finally the man replied even thought he sounded very reluctant "very well,"

L stopped the man from cutting the connection and added one more thing before turning the mike off. "And Watari, if you can, please make the connection face to face. I believe he would enjoy that"

There was a very long silence after that. The light ticking of the clock now seemed like a crashing ball come through the window. And L could feel the stares he was getting but he didn't turn his chair around to face him, merely waiting for the screen to light up in connection and slowly stirring his goo like tea with a cherry tootsie pop.

Finally someone asked the question everyone was dying to speak aloud. "Who are you going to speak to?" L swiveled his chair around. Ringed black eyes locked onto the young man sitting perfectly straight in one of the office chairs. Ryuzaki was not surprised that Light was the first to ask. Out of the whole investigative team he was the only one to actually have the courage to _disagree_ with the detective.

Taking a sip of the sugar coma inducing drink, L let his panda eyes scan each face. If he had been the prisoner 1301-12 he would probably enjoyed the way they squirmed when he looked at them. As if he could see right through them instead he signed and took another sip. Deciding that light had been ignored long enough he spun back around to face the computer and answered them.

"Prisoner 1301-12 is an inmate of the Los Angeles Mental Institution. He has been there for approximately two years and has been and still is the most complicated case I ever had to solve. He is a serial killer that is extremely intelligent and dangerous, his mind almost on par with mine. He has made it my life goal to kill me and as such is the most logical chose to ask if we wish to know what kira will do next."

L pulled the tootsie pop out of his tea and put it in his mouth. The stick not even slurring his words the slightest.

"This man and kira are very similar in nature. Both of them can't stand to lose. Both are unaffected by killing others. And more importantly both wish to kill me. It is my hope that I can convince him to help us get a glimpse into kira's mind and discover his next move but of course this is merely speculation 1301-12 might prove to be smarter than kira even if he is mentally unstable."

Another silence followed this and out of the corner of his eye Ryuzaki saw Light clench his teeth. Somewhere in his mind the detective added another .029% to the chance that light was kira. But a beep from the laptop distracted him. Watari's voice came through again. "You may speak to him now Ryuuzaki"

On the other side of the world a similar laptop to L's beeped twice before a white back ground covered the screen an old English L in the middle.

The young man sitting in front of it grinned as a jumbled voice came through it. The sound so scrambled nobody would have ever even guess the gender of the speaker let alone who it was. But the young man knew better, he had the rare pleasure of knowing exact what the voice sounded like so he just smiled evilly, when it spoke.

"Good evening B I believe that you are alone at the moment, are you not," Beyond already knew the answer to that question. But he decided to humor him by scanning the padded cell once again.

There was nothing in here but white padding and the laptop that sat in the middle of the floor. So turning he laid his crimson eyes back on the screen and tiny camera. Before giving the letter a savage grin that was three parts malicious intent and one part mentally scaring.

"Yep, no one in here but the voices in my head, do you want me to ask them to leave,"

Beyond cackled imagining the look on Lawliet's face when he said that but to his surprise the screen flickered and the background vanished to be replaced with a face. His grin melted into a knowing smirk when he saw the detective's wide panda eyes.

"There is no need for that BB It is them I'm wishing to talk to."

"Really?"

B kept the smirk on his face but inside he was thinking. After two years why would L wish to speak with him now? It couldn't of been about the L.A. BB murders. Beyond was locked up. He had no accomplices so that case should be closed.

Maybe he was just checking to be sure BB was still there but, no, then he would only have had to ask the warden. It must be something important or else L would never take time off his busy crime solving career.

Lawliet could probably tell what Beyond was thinking and would get around to the reason. For now B would just enjoy the chance to play with his would have been victim. "Well then I should tell you that they do not wish to speak with you, you will have to call back later." His demented cackle filled the room again. There was some static as L signed.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation Beyond"

The killer settled down into sadistic giggles and crossed his arms, glad that they had undone the belts on his straight jacket letting his arms free. Leaning back against a white washed wall he raised an eyebrow ignoring the burn scars that pulled at the movement. "I'm listening,"

L signed and settled back in his crouch, never taking his eyes of the man on the screen. Beyond Birthday was just like he remembered him, sadistic, intelligent, and horrifying, only a few things marked him different.

The first being the burns that trailed down his face and neck. Making him more terrifying if that was possible. The second being his eyes, they were still that unnatural color. A burning red like fresh blood but now they held an edge in them that wasn't there before.

Ryuuzaki was also painfully aware that B was forcing himself to not look above his L's head. Keeping those cursed eyes on his own panda ones. L knew what BB could see. The boy had told him personally and even now the curiosity was killing him. But he would not ask. He knew the killer would not tell him what he saw. _How much time he had left._

Instead he watched as BB thought about everything he had told him and finally there was a reaction. Small sounds were slowly leaking out as red eyes squeezed shut. L wouldn't admit it but he was a little concerned

"Beyond?"

There was a chocking sound before BB finally fell over Laughing, his voice switching from evil to normal and back again. Ryuuzaki looked over his shoulder thoughtfully and stirred his tea watching the team's reactions.

Overall they looked horrified or disgusted. Matsuda was pale small beads of sweat on his forehead and chief Yagami looked sick at the clear show of insanity. Finally black eyes turned to light and widened. The younger Yagami had his eyes on Beyond Birthday and if looks could kill. The killer would have evaporated. L jerked his head back to B before Light saw him staring. But still he wondered at the anger he saw in the young man's eyes.

Beyond sat up again wiping tears from his eyes and giving a grin that was downright scary. "oh law-kun. You sure have yourself in a mess this time don't you," L visibly flinched at the nickname if light really was kira then he had half of his last name now. Beyond noticed the reaction and his smile dimmed down some.

"something the matter?"

Beyond didn't sound exactly caring, more bored then anything, but since he did ask it then he must want to know for one reason or another. L sipped his tea to hide his grimace and silently hoped everyone just thought BB liked to make fun of his career choice. "I am fine B; I just wish you would not give me names based on my profession,"

Beyond caught the hidden meaning and his eyes lit up as he smirked. "Fine then take away my fun," L signed inaudibly in relief, glad that beyond would not spill his name. Dropping more sugar cubes into his tea he signed "we are getting off subject B, tell me what you think of this Kira,"

Beyond didn't immediately respond, instead roaming his eyes around his cell taking in every detail. It was a worthless task, he had already memorized every inch of this place but it gave him a chance to think. "Personally I think he is a coward," he wondered what L thought of that, but was jerked from his thoughts by a different voice.

"What makes you say that?"

His red eyes snapped back to the computer to see a teen standing there. L sat beside him shoved off to the side and looking confusingly between them. Beyond glanced above the teen on instinct and stared at his numbers mouth slightly open. They weren't there. Several seconds went by as B sat quietly and thought, never changing his expression. Then abruptly he started cackling loudly clutching his sides and gasping for air.

Oh this was too much. The great detective L searching all over for the infamous Kira and the god was right under his nose. Oh the irony. Right then Beyond loved the gods. He couldn't of made a bigger mess than this but then he had to get his kicks now.

He knew this brat was Kira now all he had to do was play with that. Grinning he finally answered the boy's question. Noticing how he hated to be ignored, he could work with that. "well for one, Light Yagami, this guy only needs a name and face to kill he wouldn't have to actually be there to kill them" The teen paled and gapped "what?"

Beyond jumped to his feet still in clear view of the screen and proceeded to play charades to demonstrate "let me put it this way, to actually be a killer. You have to enjoy the crime." L inched closer to the screen pushing a stunned light to the side a bit listening to the young man mumble "how does he know my name"

Beyond was in full swing now dancing around the cell describing the feeling of being a killer "you see when I kill I'm kind of crazed. I love the color of blood it's so dark and bright. Even in my eyes even thought to me the whole world is tinted red. It's so nice to see the color everywhere .even though it's not the reason I killed,"

B paused after that and turned to face the screen eyes suddenly dark and terrifying. "The reason I killed was revenge and I didn't even get it," he spat the words out and L leaned back as if the screen would suddenly bite him. It didn't but Beyond's eyes were deadly.

After a moment of silence a smile suddenly split BB's face and he chuckled. "Anyways I'm off subject. In my opinion should you ever give kira a knife he wouldn't have it in him to kill someone. That is why he's a coward."

A stunned silence followed and L almost smiled at the horrified expression on Light's face. He turned back to Beyond smirking slightly. "Thank you Beyond for your opinion I only have one more question. If you were kira what would you do next based on what had happened so far?"

The grin he got for answer was terrifying. Beyond was looking more psychotic by the second.

"I would do everything in my power to find my way into that hotel and **kill** you,"

Lawliet flinched and placed a hand on the keyboard about to switch it off. "thanks for your coo operation Beyond I may speak with you later," Beyond Birthday grinned and slipped in one last comment before the screen went black .

"I'm so glad I could 'illuminate' the kira problem for you L,"

Then the screen went black leaving L with one more question.

_What did he mean by that?_

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked! This was my first death note one-shot so please be nice and review so I know weather to write more or drop out of this category. Thanks for reading.**

**-aicutora**


End file.
